Methods for adjusting the damping force of shock absorbers of a motor vehicle are sufficiently known from practice. For example, according to the Skyhook principle the adjustment of the damping force for a shock absorber, connected between a vehicle body and a wheel, of a motor vehicle takes place in such a way that a damping force for the respective shock absorber is determined as a function of a movement of the vehicle body and/or as a function of a movement of the respective wheel and is set, specifically within a defined actuation range.
In this context, according to practice, damping forces or damping torque at the center of gravity of the motor vehicle are calculated for the lifting, pitching and rolling modal directions of movement. Damping torques can be converted into damping forces. The damping forces which are calculated for the lifting, pitching and rolling modal directions of movement and are referred to the center of gravity of the motor vehicle are distributed between the axles of the motor vehicle and between the vehicle corners and therefore between the individual wheels and summed. The distribution of the damping forces which are referred to the center of gravity of the motor vehicle between the axles and the vehicle corners is carried out here on the basis of permanently predefined parameters.
In methods for adjusting the damping force which are known from practice, the damping forces for the lifting, pitching and rolling modal directions of movement are adapted as a function of speeds and/or accelerations. Until now, a changing mass of the motor vehicle and changing spring stiffnesses have not been taken into account. This gives rise to an inconsistent oscillation behavior of the motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,632 A, which is incorporated by reference herein, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,763 A, which is also incorporated by reference herein, have disclosed methods for adjusting the damping force of shock absorbers which are known from the prior art.